Rain Like Tears
by Music's Passion
Summary: In the end, Gray supposed the rain woke him.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, we would have so many canon ships. So many..._

* * *

In the end, Gray supposed the rain woke him.

Truth be told, he had trouble sleeping as of late. The incessant rain refused to let up. It pounded on his roof and in his head, beating a rhythm that he couldn't fathom. Worst of all, it reminded him of _her_.

Still curled in bed, Gray clutched at the sheets. He was aware of the thin sheen of sweat that graced his body. He also knew he was shaking, but he refused to acknowledge such weakness. Instead, he focused on listening to the rain.

Gray frowned as he realized that the rain was one of his many problems, yet he couldn't focus on anything else. It was strangely soothing, almost lulling him back to sleep. However, something deep inside him yearned for the feel of the water against his skin.

Before he knew what he was doing, his legs had swung to the edge of his bed. His feet made contact with the cold floor as he trudged toward his apartment's balcony door. His hand gripped the handle and pushed it aside with force. Gray barely registered the mechanical movements, his mind calling for the water from the sky.

When the first droplet hit his bare shoulder, he let out a breath. He walked further, placing his arms on the balcony railing. Leaning against it, he gazed at the sleeping town before him. A few gray lights were visible in the mist, and a faint outline of the city could be seen. It was truly stunning.

Gray sighed, dropping his head and closing his eyes. The rain pelted him with an intensity that he had grown accustomed to. The cool droplets fell on his neck and back, forming a blanket of rain around his body. At least, that's what he thought.

Juvia would have draped herself over his shoulder like this, spouting some crazy nonsense about love. She would have that faraway look in her eyes and a bright pink blush decorating her cheeks. Her voice would do that cute octave raise and…

"Dammit!" Gray ground his teeth together, gripping his arms tightly. Now was not the time to be thinking such things, he told himself, especially when he was attempting to calm himself enough to sleep. But, as the water made everything about him wet, he knew it was futile. He was too enraptured by her.

"I thought you said you'd never leave." Gray whispered, as if he were talking to the rain.

The water continued with the same intensity, not at all affected by his words.

Gray sighed, running his hands through his dark, drenched hair. Ever since the last mission, he had refused to speak to anyone. Lucy, through tears, had offered to converse with him about the situation. He almost regretted the way he snapped at her, telling her to mind her own damn business. Natsu had punched him in the face then, screaming something about "help" and "loss". He didn't care anyway.

Erza was the only one who left him alone. She watched him from far away with eyes full of sympathy, sadness, and understanding. In some ways, the two mages were alike. They did not like to show weakness in front of people they cared about, even if it meant not shedding a tear. Lately though, Gray's emotions were becoming harder and harder to handle.

The rain started to pick up, knocking him out of his musings. Instead of the usual emptiness the rain brought, anger coursed through his veins. He felt the urge to scream, the urge to shout at the girl who broke her promises. So he did.

"You swore you weren't gonna leave. You swore you weren't like Ur, Ultear, Silver, my mother…"

He decided that indulging in weakness for the night would be okay, so he began yelling.

"WHY DID YOU DIE JUVIA!?"

The words flew out of his mouth with venom.

"I thought you could handle your fight! You said nothing could kill you as long as I was there! I cringed but I knew it was true! YOU _INSANE_ RAIN WOMAN, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

As soon as the words resounded in the air, the rain softened. The droplets were warmer and silky, almost comforting. They mixed in with the traitor tears that had escaped the Ice Mage's eyes.

"Maybe that's what killed ya, huh? I couldn't protect you?" Growling, he yelled to the sky. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PROTECT ME!"

Thunder rumbled in the distance, as if protesting his statement. Gray rolled his eyes, wishing he could win this argument.

Gray began to laugh hysterically, shaking his head. "Look at me Juvia. I'm going batshit crazy, talking to the rain as if it's you."

Sighing once again, he glanced at the brightening outline of the city.

"It's beautiful, ya know?" He stated, imagining Juvia standing next to him. He thought he felt a familiar pressure on his shoulder, but it was only the rain. "The rain makes it gloomy, but pretty. Almost…alive."

The rain, for the first time in a week, was weakening. Knowing his time was fleeting, he spoke quickly. "You did that to me. Made me feel alive. I won't admit it, but some part of me actually liked your clingy side. You were so determined and cheerful and…alive."

The sun was close to the horizon, almost banishing the precipitation. For a reason unbeknownst to him, Gray caught a raindrop in his hand, freezing it.

"Now you're not, and it feels like I'm not." He looked down from his balcony, seeing the early-morning risers. He hadn't even gotten four hours of sleep.

"You wouldn't want this for me. You and Ur are the same. I have to live on for my friends, right?"

He smiled slightly, though it was broken. "Just so ya know and don't pester me about it again…"

Gray let the frozen raindrop fall from his hand as the sun burst through the clouds. The rain had almost stopped.

"I love you, Juvia."

As the drop shattered on the ground, all rain ceased, bringing only golden sunlight to the city. Gray wiped his eyes, plastering a smirk on his face. Just as he was about to go back inside, he thought he heard whispered words from a watery voice, but he dismissed it as the wind.

_'Thank you, Gray-sama.'_

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this Gruvia one-shot. I hope Gray's not ooc, but I had a lot of fun writing this! Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
